The love and loss of a sister
by XHayley.S.JX
Summary: Marian is finally with Robin the man she loves and is living in the forest with the camp, she couldn't be happier that is until she finds out that her sister has married Guy and therefore become her enemy. How will Marian cope with this, will she have to choose between the man she loves and her sister and what are Guy's true intentions in marrying Marian sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Lady Marian was happy here she was lying in the arms of a man who loved her as much as she loved him. She sat up when she heard church bells sound announcing a wedding. Robin who had been dozing woke with a start wondering what had happened. He wrapped his arms around her, drew her back into his warmth and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry we didn't try to stop the wedding, but you know what she is like as stubborn as you when her minds made up."

"I know," Marian mumbled. "But she is my sister and she just married the enemy. King Richard's enemy, our enemy. Mind you they deserve each other."

Robin chuckled as Marian kissed him, "Robin of Locksley what is so funny?" she demanded.

"You and Charlotte once upon a time were so close it's scary. Now it's as though those times never existed. I've got a question to ask you." Robin's voice grew nervous at the last sentence.

Marian drew back before replying "What?"

"Lady Marian will you marry me?"

She stared at him shocked, "Lord Robin of Locksley, master of my heart I will Marry you." Robin smiled and stood pulling her tight against him, kissing her passionately.

"Good cause I wasn't going to take no for an answer my Lady. They heard rustling in amongst some bushes in front of them and Robin grabbed his sword whilst pushing Marian behind him. Frightened she grabbed is free hand. Fortunately it was only Much who had come to find Robin and Marian because they had been gone so long and he had grown worried.

"Much!" Robin lowered his sword and Marian burst out laughing. "What are you doing." She asked. "I was looking for you, but no matter I'll leave you two alone."

Marian stopped laughing when Robin put a finger to her lips. "It's ok Much I have good news. I asked Marian to marry me and she said yes."

"Hmmm Lady Marian if Locksley, I like it congratulations. By the way I'm sorry about Charlotte." "Thank you Much." Said Marian with a soft small smile on her face.

Later that night as Robin made the announcement to the camp, Marian made a decision but decided to speak to Robin before acting on it. "Robin can we talk." Robin took her hand and led her down to the river. "I want to go to Locksley tomorrow. I need to see Charlotte and tell her before someone else does." Robin looked at her and even in the dim moonlight she could see the fear and concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. They could capture you and use you to get to me, they know you live her." He didn't want her to go and she knew it.

"My love I have to, if I don't she will send people, she'll be so angry it'll be more dangerous." She argued. Robin knew it was no use.

"Fine, but I'm going to follow you and make sure you are safe, I don't want to lose you." He stepped closer to her and kissed her before leading her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The next morning they left for Locksley and Robin sensing her nervousness stayed by her side until they reached the manor.

"I'm here to see lady Gisborne." Marian told the guard who was standing in front of her.

"What is your business with her?" The guard asked in not a friendly manor.

"She is my sister and I do not care to discuss private matters with a complete stranger." However the Guard still didn't believe her and they began arguing. Nearby Robin got ready to step in in case he went to hurt her but he didn't have to the next moment Guy of Gisborne had walked out and demanded to know what the row was about.

"My lord I want to see my sister but quite frankly you're annoying Guard refuses to let me." Gisborne looked at her and admired her hazel brown eyes, milk chocolate coloured locks. Guy had always admired Marian and has loved her intensely for the last few years and intended on marrying her, that was until Robin came back and he saw the way Marian looked when Robin's name was mentioned. Gisborne hated that fact that Robin got Marian and now that she is living in the forest with him and his gang.

"Lady Marian allow me to escort you inside to your sister." Gisborne handed out his arm for Marian to take, he turned on the charm because as soon as he saw her he couldn't be angry at her and his anger towards Marian faded.

"Lady Gisborne." Marian said quietly. Charlotte looked up realising whose voice it was. "Charlotte we need to speak privately." Charlotte looked at her annoyed but decided to hear what her sister had to say, she made her lady in waiting leave. "Charlotte I have something to tell you." She sad nervously.

"I have something to say to you, why didn't you attend my wedding." She said getting more annoyed but hurt at the same time.

"I couldn't my sister for three reasons, one Robin wouldn't have been allowed to attend, two you were marrying an enemy to the country and three robin was worried for my safety."

Charlotte stood up "Everything is about Robin with you." She was about to cry when she said this.

"He's protecting me, especially since dad has died." She started to cry as well.

"He does take care of you." She said smiling and Marian just smiled at this remark as she started to think of Robin.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Charlotte said whilst wiping her sister's tears.

"I am to be a wife." Marian said with the so much joy.

"To who." Charlotte asked even though she knew the answer but she wanted Marian to share her news.

"To Robin, I will be Lady Marian of Locksley." Marian couldn't contain her excitement.

Inwardly Charlotte's world crashed, this would make their relationship tricky but at the same time she was happy for her sister. She knew that Robin loved her a lot and always has and Robin used to treat Charlotte like a little sister. Not knowing what to do she pretended to be ecstatic?

"Congratulations." Charlotte laughed happily as she moved forward to hug her sister.

Outside Robin was nervously waiting, he hoped she would be out soon, he hated the idea of her being anywhere near the vicinity of Guy of Gisborne. About fifteen minutes later he heard his enemy's voice.

"You are welcome here anytime you wish to see Charlotte, I know she missed you at our wedding."

Marian nodded and Charlotte saw her out of the gate with Guy not too far behind her. Robin stayed out of sight until Guy and Charlotte had moved back inside.

"Are you alright my love?" Where the first words to leave his lips. Marian walked into his embrace and hugged him as if she didn't want to let him go.

"Just fine, though I have to admit Guy creeped me out a little."

Robin responded by hugging her tighter. "Its ok, I'm here now my love." Robin was suddenly aware of a wet patch on his shoulder as Marian began to cry. "My darling what's wrong?"

"Charlotte!" She murmured into his chest. Robin understood at once and he led her back to his horse and held her against him as he rode back to the camp.

Meanwhile in Gisborne manor Guy grew concerned about his Wife since Marian's visit. "What is it Wife, you are not acting like you?"

"Marian came to tell me some news today, she is getting married to Robin." Charlotte tried to smile as she said this but her smile soon disappeared as soon as she saw her Husband's face. "What is wrong?" She asked worried as Guy just stood standing there still.


End file.
